The sound of the Vinkus
by TempeGeller
Summary: After Sarima's death, Fiyero is looking for a governess. Elphaba Throbb is send to the Tiggular family as a governess. Will she grow to love herself? Will Fiyero fall for her? And will the children love her? - A sound of music fiction with a Wicked spin on it.-
1. Chapter 1

**The Sound of the Vinkus**

* * *

**Hello… **

**This is a new wicked fanfiction, given to you from my friends laptop, which I have totally taken under my power! Hahahah! I would promise you next chapters to the Rain story, but I will need a new laptop first, since tablets don't seem to feed my creativity, only my addiction to the internet and its various intriguing apps. (Who know that sea noises in your sleep could make you seasick?)**

**So I will get my new laptop, don't know when, but I will be unstoppable. I hope. Unless something else brings me down, but I am back. After some stories, that I will gladly keep to myself. Unless no. I will keep them to myself. So here for now, the new crazy Sound of Music version of Wicked. The sound of the Vinkus. **

**So here… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sound of music storyline, or any of the awesome wicked people. Or any of that. If I owned them, well, Elphaba would be kicking my ass. I also don't believe in people owning… You get it right? Feminist all the way! Anything coming from real live is just coincidence, so if any of my friends read this, you are not in this STORY! MAYBE? NOOOO!**

**Enjoy! And Review! PLEASE! **

**Alsoo, the South park game is an adventure. Awesome, and is getting me distracted from doing any more writing. DARN IT. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Emerald special

_Oz was an oasis is an deathly desert, a place for dreamers and fighters, a place was allowed. It sounds amazing, right? Well, this is sadly not the truth. It was anything but an oasis, well, maybe it used to be. When the wizard arrived any freedom was taken and people grew hostile to difference, they were banished to the cloister of Glinda, the only place that would ever take refuses. And only a wish of the powerful could set them free…._

* * *

**_Elphaba_**

Elphaba was the daughter of a cruel man named Frexspare Throbb, he was a selfish man that kept the people of Munchkin land enslaved. His younger daughter was named Nessarose, when Elphaba was only a baby, he had delivered her to the Gale force, who had send her off to exclusion in the cloister of Glinda.

She hadn't even known an image of her father, what happened to her mother was unknown. Elphaba had long waving brown hair, a soft emerald skin and grown up needing a certain adventure and skipping to the mountains as much as she could. Even today, she did.

PRESENT DAY

"Elphaba…" Nanny pulled her inside, as a man closed the heavy door. "You know that it's dangerous out there, when they catch you they will…"

She hesitated her words, almost scared of say the word 'death'. She cared for Elphaba, she had raised her from infant stages and was scared that anything would happen to her.  
"They would just bring me back her…" Elphaba spoke. "You know that will happen…"  
"They have caught you last month and the month before…" Nanny closed her eyes in fear. "What if their warnings run out. What if they kill you? Elphaba, I love you."  
"Me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How could you love someone like me?"  
"Elphaba, some day you will see…" She hesitated "That it doesn't matter what you look like, but who you are on the inside. That is the only thing that matters…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, almost like she was trying to think away the words of truth her Nanny had said. She always called her Nanny, she had even forgotten her name in the habit of time. Slowly she turned away from Nanny. She heard Nanny's voice, yet there was not one part of her mind that wanted to know what words she was saying.  
She walked in the long hallway and ran up the turning stairs at the end of it. Almost skipping her way in her room, It was a large room, she had gotten one of the bigger rooms, it was a simple lucky thing in her nature. One wall was covered with book cases filled with books on various things and stories about better worlds, the others three walls were filled with the same, except the small place were a piano was pushed in between. That piano was covered by various music sheets that had grown almost to the rooftop, taking one out it would have been a very difficult job, in the middle of the room there was a small bed, with a bureau moved against it. There was a small widow in the roof and simple fire spell surrounded the room.

Elphaba opened her bag and took out a few books, she had found them, maybe even stolen them. She placed them in the only bookcase that still showed place for any books. For a moment she took a book and placed herself on the bed. The books that surrounded her, had stories of true love in them. Love she would never deserve. Oh, but she dreamed of it. On the desk, there were notes, short notes that could form a story, maybe they formed a story. And as Elphaba stared at the stars through the window above her bed, she could only dream of that undeserving love, she would never get. A man of her very own. A man.

There was another part that dreamed of adventures, fighting and saving the world. A part that wanted to get rid of the wizard, so anyone could be themselves in Oz. So that no one needed to change, yet she never got farther than the hills that surrounded the cloister. Was it fear? Maybe. Maybe she never got farther away.

Little did she know, this was the day that was going to change her life forever.

* * *

**Larena**

There was not much to know about Larena, she had a daughter that remained with her father in Gillkin and was the leader of the cloister. There could be more to tell about her. Larena was born in Gillikin, her ancestors had started the cloister and she had chosen to take charge of it and continue its function as safe place. Even if it had grown to be a prison for people who were different.

The day stared like any normal day, she took a walk in the park. She wrote a sweet letter to her daughter that was looking for a real place in life. And she had taken breakfast as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, except a letter. When she saw the sender, she could hardly believe it. Fiyero Tiggular, the prince of the Vinkus had send a letter to her.

_Dear Miss Upland_

_I'm looking for a governess for my children, I ask you for one, since all the others seem to screw up somehow. Maybe one of your 'special' cases can talk some sense in to my children, keep them in line. I need someone who's knowledge is strong. Someone who doesn't talk back. I will gladly pay her a minimum wages, with that I mean I will feed her and clothe her. She will NOT receive any money. It's the wizard's opinion that habitants for your cloister can't get money, so I can't break that rule. I mean she will get the right to BE in Oz after all, enough payment there. _

_I will need her in a week, if that is possible. I hope you have the person I am looking for._

_Sincerely, _

_Fiyero Tiggular.  
Prince of the Vinkus_

She moved her hand in front of her mouth. There was only one person that was right for this, Elphaba. The rest of the inhabitants did not possess the knowledge for the job, she just hoped that Elphaba had the power to care for the children. She had to call Elphaba.

* * *

**Elphaba**

Elphaba awoke from a soft sleep, as she heard a voice calling for her. It was Nanny, who pulled her from the bed and kept repeating her name. What was going on? Why did Nanny make such a strange noise. Was something happening? Did the Gale force come for her? Did she run away to much this time? Or had she forgotten a special task she needed to perform? Had she forgotten certain help she needed to give? NO. It could not be that.

As Nanny pulled her of the stairs she was pushed to the office of the lady of the cloister. She was pushed in the chair. The first thing she noticed were the eyes of Lady Larena. They were kind, so she couldn't have done anything wrong.  
"Lady Larena;…" Elphaba kneeled down.

"Don't do that, Elphaba." Larena smiled "Haven't I learned you only kneel to people who are superior to you. I see no superior nor inferiors in this room. We are equals."  
"Why was I so brutally summoned?" Elphaba kept her hand in front of her mouth. "My bad, Nanny pulled me from by bed, dragged me in her and pushed me in the chair. I think that covers, the violence of the situation."  
"I said to get you.." Larena replied "Nanny is just dealing…"

"Dealing with what?"  
"with you leaving…"

Elphaba became paler, did the Gale force come for her? Why did Lady Larena let them take her if she was her so called equal. She jumped up in panic.  
"You just called me your equal…" Elphaba cried "And now you're letting them take me. The Gale force, Why?"  
"I do not let any Gale force member take anyone…" Lady Larena spoke "It's different, I have chosen you to the governess of Fiyero Tiggular."  
"The Fiyero Tiggular?"  
"Yes."

"Gouverness?"  
"Yes"

Elphaba opened her eyes wider, she opened her mouth in surprise and returned to her sitting position. Wait, could she actually take care of children? She could not. How did she have to do that?  
"You are picking the wrong one…" Elphaba spoke "I don't even know any children.."  
"Elphaba, I'm sure you will like them." Lady Larena spoke. "They are untainted by prejudice. You will see love and maybe you will even grown to love yourself. Beside, no one knows enough to teach them. You are the only one…"  
"So you are sending me by diffault?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be cheeky.."  
Elphaba removed the glare of her face.

"Fiyero has 3 children. Nor, Irj and Manek. His wife died 2 years ago." Lady Larena explained. "I promise you, that you will be fine here. Elphaba…"  
"I have to go right?"

"I can't make you." Lady Larena spoke. "Elphaba, this is your chance to be who you were meant to be. Adventures, all of that. It could be yours. Elphaba, the unnamed God wants you to go here. I think you should let your heart decide. Do you want to go?"  
"Yes."

"Okay." Larena smiled for a moment. "Fiyero is a very brave man, he has fought in many great battles. One that cost the life of his four brothers, his parents are ruling the land with an iron fist, many people don't know the pain of Fiyero. His wife Sarema was a beautiful woman, she was the heart of the kingdom. When she died, people grieved for months. It was a terrible decease my dear. Terrible."

* * *

_She didn't know what was going to happen to her. Maybe she would find adventure, maybe she would find love. She knew that in those hills, she would find freedom. _

* * *

Elphaba close the notebooks as she pushed it in her bag. Leaving behind everything was heard, but here she was stepping to the wide world, adventures coming to her. And as she crossed that final border of the mountain next to the cloister, she felt fear in the pit of her stomach.

'Why am I scared in the face of adventure?' Elphaba thought as she pushed a strain of hair behind her ear. This journey would be long.

* * *

**Again, I am begging you to review. So...  
**

**REVIEW, and you will all be royal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The lonely grounds of Kiamo Ko**

**Nor**

She was just a child, a twelve year old child, no one could blame her for telling what she'd seen, telling what she wanted to believe in talking animals people laughed at her. So one day after her mother died, she decided she didn't need to take it, not from the people who were supposed to teach her. So when every governess came there, she stood up.

"I've seen a goat speak." It was in fact a simple thing, not something people would freak out about, yet if you're governess from Gilikin it was not. Specially since animals were not allowed to talk, they were not allowed to express anything that was on their mind. In fact most people outside the Vinkus believed animals were to stupid to even speak words. So the governess released a simple combination of words: 'Animals are to stupid to speak.'

"Or are you to stupid to understand them?" She raised an eyebrow to the governess.

"I dare you not to say that.", the governess replied. "For I am smarter than you, I don't see you knowing the dates of the great drought of Oz."

"You may be able to recall facts..." She smiled to the governess. "But you don't have an open mind for the unknown. Maybe what you believe is a lie..."

"And you are a stupid, arrogant child." The governess stared at her. "Who only speaks up, because she's fourth in line for the throne."

"You don't speak to my sister like that." Irji got up. Followed by Manek, they turned away from the teacher unable to take any facts from the woman.

"You turn your back here once more again."

"I won't speak to anyone who thinks they're above anyone." Nor raised her voice towards the woman. "Just because someone's different, does not make them a person."

"Animals are ours to eat." The governess yelled. "Ours..."

"They're not!" She screamed. "Do you believe that these people the wizard had locked in the cloister of Glinda, do you believe they're less?"

"They are our slaves." The governess replied

"And you expect to be our teacher?" Manek stood up. "I feel our teacher should be smarter than the smartest of us. And you my lady are dumb..."

* * *

**Fiyero**

Fiyero was a man of honour, he was a man who didn't mind helping his people. He was a man who didn't let his mind be tainted by prejudice. Yet against the wizard itself, no one could stand up, not if you wanted your family to be save. So if a man of honour wouldn't speak up against the unfair policies of the wizard. That was when Lady Lurune walked outside, she was the seventh governess.

"Your young daughter is an idiot." She yelled towards him. "Your middle son needs to be taught a lesson and your oldest one needs to learn the meaning of being humble."

He almost wanted to answer something, yet he kept it to himself. His daughter was in no way an idiot, she was considered bright. He knew that she liked to be open minded for difference. So he just nodded as he let her go. So that was it, 7 governesses who were not open minded enough for his daughters. It wasn't that they were not open minded, it was that they were bad for his daughter. Luckey her brothers didn't let them hurt Nor. Manek was 16 years old and Irj was only 14. Nor was the youngest with only 12 years.

It had been a year since his wife died. He had to be honest. He and Sarima had a strange relationship. It wasn't love at first sight, but he had learned to love her. He was fond of her and now when she was dead, he missed her. Yet he never had that love at first sight, the feeling that the first thing he needed talk to was Sarima. They were friendly, they knew they needed to reproduce and they both loved their children. It was that easy, he looked at Sarima as his equal and let her be whatever she wanted to be. In that case he was modern, his whole family was. His father married his true love, that's how he knew the difference between true love and the love they had.

The only reason Fiyero didn't receive true love was a law, he hadn't found a love before the age of 16 and was given a bride. The young bride Sarima, was the same age as he was. In fact she was born three days before him, they were set to be married the day after he became 16 and only a month later she was pregnant. She was not even 17 when they had their first child, Irji. Only two years later their child Manek followed and the row ended with Nor. After that they really didn't feel like anymore kids. There was an heir to the throne and that was ll that mattered.

So as he wrote the letter, he only thought about one thing. The happiness of his child, there was only one place where he could find someone who would show her daughter that it was okay to be different, the cloister of Glinda. That was the only place he would find someone, someone who his daughter would like. Someone that could teach her to dream. He wanted her to dream. So he took his pen writing down the following words:

_Dear Miss Upland_

_I'm looking for a governess for my children, I ask you for one, since all the others seem to screw up somehow. Maybe one of your 'special' cases can talk some sense in to my children, keep them in line. I need someone who's knowledge is strong. Someone who doesn't talk back. I will gladly pay her a minimum wages, with that I mean I will feed her and clothe her. She will NOT receive any money. It's the wizard's opinion that habitants for your cloister can't get money, so I can't break that rule. I mean she will get the right to BE in Oz after all, enough payment there._

_I will need her in a week, if that is possible. I hope you have the person I am looking for._

_Sincerely,_

_Fiyero Tiggular._

Prince of the Vinkus

He felt bad for writing, he didn't believe what he wrote, but he needed to sound this way. If he did not, he might be able to get in trouble. He was looking for someone who would be open-minded. Someone who he...? He didn't have an idea what he was looking for. Love? No he didn't want to fall in love, he never lost his heart to anyone but his children and that was going to stay that way. He was never going to fall in love, never. He would never feel the heart-break of loss again.

* * *

**Elphaba**

In Oz there were a few ways of transportation. To Gilikin one traveled by train, to munchkinland one followed the yellow brick road, the only place where they yellow brick road didn't lead was the Vinkus, the wizard had tried and they always had chosen not to put the road there. So Elphaba chose to go by foot. The cloister was at the edge of the emerald city and she decided to take the way through the wilderness. To the castle Fiyero liked to call Kiamo Ko, so she walked. She didn't stop for sleeping and only in twelve hours she arrived. When she saw the castle on the hill-top, in the middle of a canyon. There was a bridge and that was the only way to get to the castle.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Her cheeks turned pale, even when you were green that was possible. She put her hand to her cheek.

Here she was facing adventure, why was she scared? There was nothing scary about a prince and his three children. They did have a lot of governesses, she didn't dare to ask why she thinking about this children? Would they like here? What did the children do to that governesses? They were rich, they were free? There was nothing more they could want right?

Be brave Elphaba, her mind whispered. That was what she did, she took a step back and ran over the bridge up to the house and knocked on the door. As the door opened up she bowed.

"I'm Elphaba, your majesty."

"And I'm the old butler." The man replied. "Greenie."

Pain appeared in her eyes as she was once more reminded of what she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so grateful that you love this story. **_

_**So enjoy this chapter, **_

_**TempeGeller! **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The castle on the hill**

* * *

**Fiyero**

_Dear prince Fiyero,_

_I am glad to inform you that we have the perfect governess for you. Her name is Elphaba and she's one of our smartest residents. I'm sure that she will be the best governess you have had in years. I think she will arrive in a day or two._

_Kind regards_  
_Larena Upland_

He read the letter once again. Elphaba, that was all he knew about her. He didn't know what she looked like, which gave him many ideas. She lived in the Cloister of Saint Glinda, which meant she was different. Different as she was not allowed in the normal world as they called it. Which meant she wasn't as tiny as the munchkins, not as pale as those of Gilikin and she didn't belong in the Emerald city. She was also not like anyone from the Quadeling country. Actually he really hardly knew anything about the reason people were send to the cloister. Well, it didn't matter. He needed to tell the kids that there was a new governess. He needed to tell them. How was he going to tell them.  
So he walked to their bedroom, it was a big house, but still the children shared the biggest room of the house. They had separate beds who were positioned in three far corners of the room, there was a fake room separator. In the middle there was a table, to the side there were a few cabinets that held games.

"Children!" He called out to them. There was a loud bang and a few seconds later the three kids game from their part of the room. They were standing in a simple row, with Nor in the middle.  
"There will be a new governess." He didn't even think about saying where this girl was from.

* * *

**Nor**

Why did her father think about another governess? She didn't want to be thought anymore by anyone who knew less than she did or someone who didn't think the way she did.  
"Who is she?" Manek asked. "And where did you find her?"  
"Her name is Elphaba." Fiyero replied. "And where I found her doesn't matter."  
With that he walked out of the room, he didn't care about asking if they were okay with a new governess. Nor turned to Manek, she stared at him. What did they need to do? They couldn't say they wanted their father to teach them, or at least spend more time with them.

"Mom used to teach us too." Nor reacted. She remembered her mom's soft hands, how she talked about love. How she said she loved her father in a family way. They used to be a family and right now it was just the tree of them and nannies that didn't understand them. The first one stand for 9 months. She was a sweet woman, a woman that cared for them deeply. Then the young woman decided she wanted her own family and left. Then in the next 3 months they went through 7 governesses. Not one that could be like the first one they had and their father. After their mother died, their father always left. He told them he was going to Munckinland, where he visited the future governor of Munchkinland. There was no much more they knew about her, just that he visited her.

A part of Nor thought about the new governess. There was not a part of her that thought this one could be caring like the first one. She turned to Manik.  
"This one is going to be just like the other 7." Nor turned to Irji. "We need to get rid of this one too."

* * *

**Elphaba**

There she stood in front of the old butler. He used one of the words she didn't like. Greenie. She stood there, watching him and not one part of her brain knew what to say. Maybe she needed to do the thing he didn't expect.  
"Well…" She smiled as she reached her hand towards him. "How do you do?"  
He didn't do the same thing, he just opened the door and led her in the big castle. When she entered the first thing she saw was a long hallway. There were long shaped windows in the front of the house that allowed the light to come inside. She continued, she noticed a big stairs. That's where the butler asked her to stay.  
"I'll get prince Fiyero." He said. If this was prince Fiyero, there had to be another castle where the king and queen lived. And as the butler disappeared she turned to the side. Right there was a long hall way, with a heavy brown door at the end. She was curious about the heavy door and forgot her promise to the butler. She ran through the hallway and opened the heavy door. What she found there was nothing short of a miracle. At least that was what she thought. The room seemed to be dressed in gold, there were large windows everywhere and with the sun on the windows every part of the room seemed to be bathed in light. She had never seen such thing before. When she looked up, she saw a lovely roof. She had seen it in books, the artist D. Dillemond had made it, years ago. Apparently he was a good friend of the family. It was an image of everyone in Oz together. It was an utopic image of the world and something she dreamt of it. And as she stared around, she felt that she could hear music play. She slowly levitated her hand to someone. Someone who thought she was beautiful and right than she started to spin around.  
"Miss…" On the background she could hear a voice. She turned around to find a man with half long curly hair, he had a dark skin tone and enchanting blue eyes. Right above his head started blue diamonds to the edge of his shirt, there was something about him. Something beautiful, she had no idea why she had never seen someone like that before. She took a step closer and she noticed the man stepped back. She followed him and as he closed the door she looked at him.  
"In future, remember certain rooms in this house are not to be disturbed." Fiyero took a step back.  
"Yes, majesty." She paused. "Sir."  
She continued to look at him, what did she need to say? It was not easy for a girl who never saw royalty. Was she his equal or was she inferior to him? She felt like he was above her, but somehow she had a strange feeling about him. Like there was an attraction she couldn't explain.

"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Well, you don't look at all like a prince." She smiled at him for a moment.  
"I'm afraid you don't look like a governess." She smiled. "Turn."  
Elphaba started to spin. She was wearing a dark blue dress, one that she had owned for many years. She knew that it wasn't what a prince wanted. Yet there was nothing else she owned.  
"It's the dress." Fiyero stared at her. "You'll have to put another one before you meet the children."  
"I don't have another dress." Elphaba replied. "This is pretty much the only dress I own. I can make my own clothes, but I used to make clothes for the citizens of the Emerald city."  
"I'll see that you get some material." He stared at her. "Today if possible."  
"Now…" He pointed to her. "Miss…"  
"Elphaba." She saw confusion in his face. "EL-FA-BA."  
He looked at her. "I don't know how much you were told. You're the ninth governess the children will have since their mother died. I trust you will be an improvement since the last, she only stayed 34 minutes."  
"What's wrong with the children?" She stared at him.  
"Nothing." He stared at her. "They could not mountain discipline. You must drill them in their studies, I want to make sure that they get every part of knowledge they can. Specially my youngest Nor, she has a hunger for knowledge. I trust you will not forget my sons either, they might not be as smart as my girl. Bedtime is strictly observed. I will not see any moments in the day…"  
"And how about playing?"

There was no reaction from Fiyero. He just pulled a small whistle, he blew it. Right than a group of three kids stepped of the stairs. The girl was dressed in a simple pink dress, the boys were both wearing a dark blue costume.  
"This is miss Elphaba." Fiyero introduced her. "These are my children. Introduce yourself."  
"I'm Irji." He stared at her. "I'm 16 years old."  
"I'm Manek." The second boy replied. "I'm 14 years old."  
"I'm Ilianora." The girl said. "I'm 12 years old."  
"We also call her Nor."

"How do I call you?" Elphaba turned to Fiyero.  
"How about sir?" He turned away.

* * *

**Manek**

"She doesn't look much smarter than the previous one." He heard Nor say. "Like I should appreciate her more just because she's green."  
"I didn't even notice she looked different." Manek spoke. "I thought you liked people who were different. Didn't you want someone who was open minded?"  
"Have you seen her act towards papa?" Nor rolled her eyes. "How do I call you? You majesty?"  
"It's not that stupid to ask."  
"She's not going to be like Agatha."  
Manek turned to Nor, she was a sensitive young sister. She was very close to their mother and she was very close to their governess Agatha. The seven governesses had changed her, right now she didn't have any hope for Elphaba.

"What kind of name is Elphaba anyway." Nor continued.  
"It's okay." Irji said. "She could be okay, just give her an honest chance. Nor, she could be okay. Please, just give her a chance."  
"I surely gave more people the benefit of the doubt." Nor spoke. "And they have all chosen to mess that up, I'm done putting my energy in them. I'll learn things on my own term, papa will have to stay with us and not go to that terrible woman in Munchkinland."

* * *

**Elphaba**

She couldn't forget about the girl, they called her Nor and she seemed to a younger version of herself. Why would these kids need 8 governesses over the time of a year? What was it that send away these people? Was it them or were the children the reason? And if the children were the reason, would she do something else? She was convinced not to give up on the children. So as she made her way to the dinner table. She thought about it, they're not going to get the best of me. She kept her head high, you've dealt with worst people than three children.  
She would teach these kids all they knew. So she went to the library on the second floor. When she entered it, she saw something she had never seen before. The room was filled with books, sometimes she would be curious if she could reach the books on the top shelves. There were stairs that led up to higher bookshelves and even a section that belonged to diaries of the Tiggular family.  
A couple of seconds later, the door opened up and the three kids entered. They sat down at the first table they could find. They stared at her, almost like she needed to prove herself. These looks made her scared. So she would start with the history of Oz. That is where she had to start, so she sat down at the table.

"How did Oz came to be?" Elphaba's voice trembled as no one answered. Were they difficult or did they not know? She slowly took another step to the left. "Well, a long time ago they believe this was an oasis of life, it was Ozma who found it and became the princess of Oz."  
"That doesn't seem possible." Nor spoke. "How do you know it's true?"  
"Well, it depends." She sat down and stared at Nor. "So people who believe in Lurlina is a sky goddess. She secluded Oz from the rest of the worlds by the deserts."  
"I think that's a lie…" Nor replied. "Why would you not be able to cross the dessert?"

"People say you cannot cross it." Elphaba reacted. "I have never said I believe it, I've never been there. I've never tried crossing it, so I have no way of knowing it. No one has ever written about crossing, so who knows you can cross it. How about you cross in Nor?"

* * *

**Nor**

Nor stared at her. Elphaba was telling her about the history about Oz. She had never called herself a believer of Ozma and the sky goddess Lurlina. She actually didn't believe that the dessert surrounding Oz could not be crossed. So she stared to Manek. They needed to get her out of here, if she was out of here, their father would not leave. For a moment Elphaba stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
She slowly moved her hand in the bag next to her chair, pulling a frog out of it. As Elphaba passed her chair, she placed in there. 'There is no way Elphaba was not going away after this prank' Nor thought as she pushed the frog in Elphaba's pocket.  
"Miss…" Nor stared at her.

"Nor." Manek stared. "Did you do it?"

* * *

**AN: Which part of the Sound of music you would really want to see in this story? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The nanny and the frog**

**Elphaba**

"Nor, there's a difference between true and truth. You must not always be able to prove something." She turned around picking the frog from her pocket. "Like I can't prove that you put the frog in my pocket, but I'm almost sure you did it. What do I do about that? Punish you or let doubt take over? I don't want to start in disrespect towards you…"  
"How do you know?" She paused. "How do you think you know you I put the frog in your pocket?"  
"Because you just confessed." Elphaba smiled.  
"Did not….."  
"Did too." Elphaba repeated as she took a book. "Plus I see no reason in punishing you. I don't think it is what I want to do right now. I'm here to teach you."  
"I put a frog in your pocket." Nor opened her eyes wider. "A frog in your pocket? Don't you see how serious that is? I…"  
"The frog found it funny too…." Elphaba put her hand in front of her mouth. "I was kind of funny, so can we move on. You pulled a funny prank and now we can go back to being teacher and pupil."  
"A prank?" Nor stood up. "You're green, it was an attack on your personality. How can you let that be? How can I get away with that?"  
"It wasn't that bad." Irji said. "I mean you must have had worst done to you before."  
"I've had a frog dissected in my pocket before." Elphaba opened her eyes wider. "Since it was alive, I can't seem to care about the colour. You're a child, not a 25 year old woman named Glinda."  
"You know aunt Glinda?" Nor smiled. "She's the best. How do you know her?"  
"I don't." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I know her reputation."  
"How can a reputation perceive you?" Manek opened his eyes wider. "Well, Aunt Glinda isn't really a colourless person. She's like you, but with pink."  
"She likes to dress in pink." Nor corrected. "Why do you like to dress in black?"  
"Because I'm not pretty." Elphaba replied. "Pink is for pretty girls, like you Nor."  
"I think you're pretty." Irji replied. "I think green is a pretty colour and it suits you. Plus, you would be better for daddy than Nessarose."  
"Don't say that." Manek gave him a playful push. "She could hear you. They say she hears everything."  
"Hears everything?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How can one hear everything?"  
"Big ears…" Nor laughed. "You must know that, I mean you are smart. What do we call you?"  
"Elphaba." She laughed. "You can call me Auntie, that way you won't have to call me with that difficult name, El-Fa-Ba."  
"I like the name." Nor smiled. "But I like Auntie better."

"Let's teach you kids something…"

* * *

**Fiyero**

Fiyero turned around, he was heading to Munckinland in a week and getting fabrics for Elphaba was more difficult. He didn't want to get her just black, he wanted to get her colour. He didn't want his kids to look at the black, he wanted green, red. He wanted everything. Maybe not colours that would get him attracted to her.  
"Mister…." That was her voice and it seemed that it did something to him. It didn't that he couldn't fall for her. It was so strange. "Your daughter is a very smart girl."  
"I know that, miss Elphaba." He turned away.  
"I would like to talk about the lesson plan." Elphaba stared at him. "You can't want your kids to study all diaries of the Tiggulars. One the diary of Marijik Tiggigular is very doubted to be true. He was not an animal lover."  
"We are not Marjiik lovers either." Fiyero admitted. "You don't have to teach from those diaries. In fact you can throw them out."  
"But you can't simple throw out your history." Elphaba pulled her arms closer. "You should simple push them to a high shelve and know they're not true. He was a man, people make mistakes."  
"Do you say that to the people who refer to you as steam broccoli." He stared at her. "Or the ones that say green light, go!"  
"I didn't hear that one just yet." She smiled. "Do you mind if I add that one to my biography?"  
"Are you writing one?"  
"Isn't everyone?" She stared at him. Why did she like his face that much? Why did she like watching him? Did she feel something in the pit of his stomach? "I mean things like 'So you're always a greenie?' aren't fun things to hear. They're degrading. Do people look at you different because of the diamonds?"  
"They do." He admitted. "They prove I'm royalty."  
"That's positive." She turned away. "I guess…"  
"Not if you can't be a normal guy…" He turned away. " A normal father, a normal husband. You're always a prince, people always regard you as a prince. Get it?"  
"I do."

That moment he almost looked too deep in her eyes. And if he were to look too deep in her eyes, he would definitely fall for her. And that was something that could not happen, he needed to fall for Nessarose, the princess of Munckinland or whatever she was. So he couldn't look at her, he couldn't let the one woman he wanted to understand and the one woman that he needed to understand. He just couldn't fall for her.  
"Any special request for fabric?"

"Black." She turned away.

* * *

**Elphaba**

"Here is some fabric for clothes." The housekeeper gave her all different kind of coloured fabrics. From pink to black, she didn't understand she said to Fiyero she only wanted black and now she received multi-coloured fabrics. She stared at them, she couldn't pull red off. She couldn't maroon blue off either, the only colour she wanted to wear was one that made her invisible.  
"Do you like them?"

"Yes, very much." She lied. "They're so very beautiful. Do you think I could get more fabric?"  
"How much clothes does a governess need?"

"Not for me, for the children. "She turned around in the room. Putting the fabric on her bed. "I want to make them some play clothes. "  
"The Tiggular children don't play. They march. " The woman looked at Elphaba. "I don't approve of it. But what can you do, ever since the captain lost his poor wife,he runs this house as if on one of his ships. Whistles, orders. No more music, no more laughing. Nothing that reminds him of her. Even the children. Not even Nor."  
"But that's so wrong." She said . "When I talked to him, he seemed sensitive. He seemed like a man that cared for his children."  
"He does care for them." The housekeeper replied. "He cares so much about their education. He just doesn't know how to care for them. Sarema used to do that. That was her job, they didn't have a marriage filled with love, but they knew their jobs and the kids knew their place."  
"And now?"  
"Well, he's leaving in the morning. " The housekeeper stared at her. " The last time he visited Nessarose, he stayed for a month. I shouldn't be saying this to you. I don't know you that well. But if you ask me, the captain's thinking seriously of marrying her before summer's over."  
"Wonderful! The children will have a mother again. " Elphaba smiled. "Nor must be happy, yet she doesn't seem to like Nessarose."  
"No one likes Nessarose."


	5. AN

AN:

I am planning on dropping more than one story, that's why I'm placing this AN. I want to know if there is still an intrest in this story, do I need to keep this up? If you truly want to read more of this story, please tell me. No reviews means a direct ending to the story. I can't keep up all the stories.


End file.
